


Sealed

by strandedchesspiece



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandedchesspiece/pseuds/strandedchesspiece
Summary: Clay and Sonny's prank war backfires.





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little hesitant to post this one - it's out of my comfort zone as I don't usually attempt humour. I much prefer to dwell in the depths of hurt/comfort, angst and despair ;) But I really enjoy following Max and AJ's prank war, and I can definitely see Clay and Sonny getting up to similar mischief. So this is a little nod to their antics. Warning for language. Thanks for reading :)

[Bravo Cages]

“Quit pulling, you idiot!”

Grunting, scuffling.

“You’re gonna pull my fucking arm off!”

“’S what I’m aiming for.”

More grunting, scuffling, cursing.

“Ouch!”

“We are so fucked.”

Bang, crash.

“Watch out for my shit, you Neanderthal! This isn’t working!”

“I ain’t going in there like this.”

More banging, cursing, scuffling.

“We’re so fucked.”

“What time is it?”

“Should have been there nearly five minutes ago.”

“Fuck!”

More grunting.

“Just give up Sonny, it’s not working!”

“Shut up Bam Bam, I hate you so fucking much right now.”

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

[Team Room]

Jason glanced at the clock, his irritation growing by the minute.

Blackburn cleared his throat. “Any idea when Bravo Three and Bravo Six might be joining us?” he asked, impatience seeping through his tone. “Spare time isn’t exactly something we have right now.”

No, Jason had no clue. They’d got the message, he was sure of it. He was also sure of the fact that they would both be getting an ass kicking when they finally walked through the team room door. One of the support personnel had piped up and said they had seen the two men on base, so he knew they couldn’t be far.

“Should we be concerned?” Trent ventured from where he sat next to Brock, opposite Jason and Ray.

“It’s Sonny and Clay,” Brock replied with a quirk of his lip. “We should always be concerned.”

“We can’t wait much longer,” Blackburn advised pointedly. “If they’re not here in the next minute, we’re starting without them.”

Jason stifled a groan. His two wayward team members had better have a good explanation for keeping them all waiting. Thank God they didn’t have any cake eaters in the room for this briefing. He would never hear the end of it. He shot a glance at Ray, who pursed his lips.

Davis tapped a pen against her leg anxiously as she leaned on a table off to the side.

And Mandy – well, her expression was as unreadable as ever.

Finally, the meeting room door clicked open and in stumbled Sonny and Clay, looking flustered.

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he assessed his men in a heartbeat. They each wore identical guilty expressions.

Jason’s heart dropped. Oh fuck me, what have they done. Because it sure as hell couldn’t be good.

“Nice of you gentlemen to join us,” Blackburn stated tersely.

Jason’s eyebrows pinched as his cowboy and rookie shuffled quickly towards the back of the room.

It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that they were holding hands. 

Davis was the first to speak up. “You guys taking your relationship to the next level?” Her tone sat somewhere between amusement and annoyance and drew a few snickers.

Sonny cleared his throat, yanking Clay along behind him. “Uh,” he faltered. “It’s a funny story, actually.”

“Not funny at all,” Clay grit between clenched teeth.

Jason did not like where this was going.

“Well, uh…” Sonny shot a sideways glance at Clay, who shook his head jerkily. “We kind of, um…” 

Guilty eyes met Jason’s.

God help me, here it comes. Jason braced himself.

Sonny raised his right hand, brining Clay’s left hand up with it. “Superglued our hands together. On accident.”

And there it was.

Jason blew out a breath, his eye twitching involuntarily.

Trent groaned and rubbed at his temples, as if overcome by a sudden headache.

Brock’s hand slapped quickly over his mouth as he smothered a snort of laughter.

And Ray let his gaze drift to the ceiling, possibly seeking some sort of explanation from Heaven.

Blackburn’s mouth hung open briefly as he regarded the two men. After a heartbeat he slammed it closed, composing himself with a shake of his head. “As intriguing as I imagine the story behind this unfortunate mishap is,” he declared, “it’s going to have to wait. We have a job to do and limited time to prepare. So, for now, you’ll just have to suck it up.” 

“Hell, just leave them like that,” Jason grumbled. “They deserve each other.”

“Looks like this might be a HAHO jump,” Blackburn announced, commanding everyone to refocus.

Jason snorted. “Even better!”

Sonny let out a few low curses, and Clay’s ears were red with frustration and embarrassment.

Mandy took the opportunity to launch into their briefing, the smallest flicker of amusement dancing over her features for a fraction of a second, before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

“Get your things in order,” Blackburn stated when she was done, and their attack plan had been formulated. “We’re wheels up in one hour.” His eyes flicked to Davis. “Anything we might need to pry these two apart,” he said, “let’s make sure we pack it.”

She nodded, spearing both Sonny and Clay with an exasperated look. “I’ll get on it.”

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

[C-17]

“Thank God,” Clay said, massaging the inflamed, rough skin on the palm of his left hand. “I thought I was going to be attached to you forever. Was thinking I might have to cut my hand off.”

Next to him, Sonny mirrored his action, rubbing his right palm. “You should feel honoured, Goldilocks” he replied. “Plenty of ladies out there who’d pay to be that close to me.”

Clay rolled his eyes. The two men sat side by side on one of the bench seats aboard the C-17, Trent crouched in front of them, packing up his supplies.

“Thank God for Google,” Davis announced from the bench opposite, where she sat beside Brock. “It’s not every day we have to un-superglue two team members.”

Trent stood with a groan. “Treating stupidity is not in my job description,” he muttered. “You two are lucky you didn’t break skin.”

“You were really in a bind,” Brock commented with a grin.

Trent huffed and stalked off.

“Two Seals, sealed together in holy dumb-assery,” the dog handler continued, amused. “Sealed together with super glue. A super Seal.”

A giggle escaped Davis.

Sonny leveled Brock with a withering look. “I swear, Brock, another grandpa joke, and I’ll -” He cut short as Jason appeared before him and Clay.

In one smooth motion the Master Chief leaned forward and simultaneously smacked them both upside the back of their heads.

“Ow!”

“Motherless goat!”

Both rubbed their sore spots, glaring.

Jason rested his hands on his hips and regarded them with exasperation. “I swear, sometimes I feel like the two of you have the combined maturity of an earthworm.”

Clay was still rubbing his head. He considered Jason’s words a moment, then announced, “Earthworms breathe through their skin. They’re kind of cool.”

Jason blinked, opened his mouth, closed it again. Pointed a finger at each of them in turn. “You’re lucky that Trent could get you un-stuck. If it was up to me, I would have left you that way. When we’re back, you’re both running hills for a week.” He began to walk away. “Get your heads on straight,” he called over his shoulder. “We gear up to jump in two hours.”

When Jason was out of earshot, Davis leaned forward, hands clasped between her knees. “So,” she stated. “Tell me how you managed this disaster?”

Brock leaned forward as well, eager to hear the explanation.

Clay speared Sonny with a glance. “Sonny, here, decided it would be hilarious to sneak into my cage and superglue sharp pebbles into the toes of my boots while I went to take a leak,” he said accusingly.

Davis lifted an eyebrow at the Texan.

Clay’s lip twitched. “I knew he was up to something. I waited a moment and then snuck back in, and sure enough, he had one of my boots in one hand, the glue in the other.” He paused, shrugged. “So I did what anyone would have done in that situation.”

Sonny scoffed. “You fucking tackled me, it was a little overkill.”

Clay grinned, recounting his actions with an air of pride. “I took you down.”

“Damn nearly broke my back,” Sonny grumbled.

“I knocked the boot out of his hand,” Clay continued. “And then I grabbed for the glue.”

“Because you’re an idiot.”

“I didn’t realise the lid was off!”

Sonny rolled his eyes, waved a hand. “And the rest is history.”

Davis huffed, lip quirking. “You’re both idiots.”

Brock nodded in agreement.

Sonny opened his mouth to deliver a comeback, but she cut him off before the words left his lips.

“And tell me” she said levelly, her eyes drifting to Clay. “What exactly did you do to warrant such an act of revenge on Sonny’s part?” She kept her eyes on the younger man.

Clay let out a snort.

Sonny nodded jerkily. “Yep, that’s a good question there Ms Davis,” he replied shortly.

Clay snorted again, and a grin formed, nearly splitting his face.

“Young Spenser, here, decided that he would take it upon himself to mix Sriracha sauce through my shower wash.”

Clay’s amusement bubbled up and he couldn’t hold back the giggles.

Sonny punched him in the arm.

Clay didn’t stop giggling, just hugged his middle as his shoulders jerked up and down.

Davis and Brock joined him.

“Needless to say,” Sonny drawled, unamused. “My delicate man bits did not appreciate it.”

Clay wiped at his eyes, still laughing. “Yeah, but let’s not ignore the fact that it was in retaliation for you putting saran wrap over my toilet seat.”

Sonny’s arms went wide. “That was a classic prank, my friend. You should have seen that coming from a mile away! And I only did that because you thought it would be funny to wake me at three AM with an airhorn!”

“Because you hid a piece of raw fish in my closet!”

And on they went, seeming to forget they had an audience.

Davis made a steeple with her hands and leaned into them, shaking her head and regarding the two bickering men before her. “Oh my God,” she breathed with fond exasperation. “They’re like two children.”

Beside her, Brock leaned back in his seat. “Yep,” he agreed. His eyes were lit with amusement as he listened to his brothers go at it. “And yet,” he mused, “we love them dearly.”

Davis glanced at him, and then back at her boys; Clay, whom she loved like a brother, and Sonny, who secretly held her heart.

“That we do,” she agreed with a smile. “That we do.”


End file.
